A Bond to Out Last Time
by SugarHigh13
Summary: Haruka and Kantaro have a fight that ends ing Haruka fliying off. What will happen after Haruka sets down for a while and realizes that Kantaro was right; only to find that Kantaro is dieing up on his return?


**Disclaimer:**_I do not own any of these characters if I did this pairing would be an actuall part of the sirece._

* * *

**A Bond to Out Last Time**

**_{Haruka x Kantaro}_**

Out in a field late in the evening Kantaro and Haruka stood. They were normally very calm and civil with one another, or at least Haruka was. But at this moment they were arguing: they had been fighting with a monster. Kantaro had told Haruka to finish it off, but Haruka let it live on purpose, saying that the monster deserved another chance. Kantaro disagreed and said that Haruka only felt that way cause the monster was an old friend of his.

"I told you to finish it!!" Kantaro yelled, his face red in anger.

Haruka was red in the face from yelling at Kontaro. Standing up straight, Haruka released his wings. Glaring down at Kontaro, he hissed: "I can see that you will not change your mind." Haruka flew off.

There was no way he could handle being near Kontaro at this momment, not with what he had done. He just couldn't face Kantaro right now, not after disobeying him like that.

Haruka flew deep into the forest; not stopping until he reached a waterfall. Stopping He landed on a huge rock in the middle of the lake and sat, his back to the waterfall as he stared down into the water at his reflection.

It was so quiet and serene, but Haruka barely noticed. He was too busy thinking about what he had just done to his and Kontaro's already complicated relationship.

"What are you doing here?" Lord Sugino asked as he seemed to just appear out of nowhere, surprising Haruka. "Kantaro, isn't nearby is he"

Upon hearing Kantaro's name, Haruka's face sobered and a sad depressing aura surrounded him. Lord Sugino was shocked; were Haruka and Kantaro having problems...? Well it was probably for the better; humans and monsters should never live together.

Haruka stayed quiet as Lord Sugino came and sat by him. "Come on, tell me what's the matter."

"Tell me Sugino, what all do you know about our old friend Daisuke?" Haruka wanted to know if what he had done was right, that Kantaro was wrong.

"Oh, her, well from what I have heard she's still around," Sugino took on a thoughtful expression. "She finally figured out her ability."

So far nothing seemed to be wrong. Their old friend was still the same.

"Really, what's her ability?"

"Well she can possess humans and cause them to get sick and as long as she's inside them they will stay sick until they die... From what I have heard the person only has a day or so before they pass on."

Haruka froze: the person whose death they had been investigating when they saw Daisuke, had died from an unknown illness. Wait! Maybe Kantaro was right!

Haruka had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had almost missed what Lord Sugino said next.

"Come again?"

"I said, that I believe Daisuke still has a major crush on you," Sugino repeated. "Anyway, what's up between you and Kantaro?"

Haruka sighed and looked back at his reflection in the water.

"We had a disagreement, but now that I think about it I realize now that Kantaro was right."  
Lord Sugino watched Haruka's face as his friend began to explain what had happened. His friend's face seemed to glow as he spoke about Kantaro, but then saddened as he spoke of their fight.

"You love him, don't you?" Sugino accused Haruka just as he had finished explaining everything.

Haruka stared deeply as a small smile made its way to his face. "Yes, I guess I have for a long time now. But what can I do? Kantaro most likely hates me now..."

Lord Sugino thought for a bit. He hated humans sure, but Kantaro had become somewhat of a friend to him. Plus Kantaro made Haruka happy.

"Well I'm not one to agree with humans, but from where I stand Kantaro was right in his judgment. It would have mostly likely been better to seal Daisuke up..." Haruko looked at Sugino confused. "Plus, though I hate to admit it, Kantaro makes you happy."

"Maybe, but Kantaro probably hates me now."

"I doubt that. Even I know that Kantaro is almost completely incapable of hating someone. Now stop wasting time and go get him, right now!" Lord Sugino ordered light-heartedly.

Haruka smiled at his friend. "Thank you," he whispered, then flew off to find Kantaro. It was then that he actually realized how late it was. He had spent the whole day away; it was night time now.

——

It took him no time to get back to the place where they lived. When he got there through everything seemed to be in order. Checking in every room he looked for a sign that anyone was here.

Just as he was about to give up he heard soft sobbing.

"Huh..?" Haruka didn't get who was crying?

Following the sobs that echoed through the halls, Haruka was lead to Kantaro's bedroom door. Was Kantaro crying? No it sounded more like a female. Opening the door, Haruka walked in only to find Yoko knelt on the floor crying.

"Yoko?" Haruka whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking her.

Yoko jumped around, her tear-stained face meeting Haruka's.

"Haruka!" She exclaimed, taking him into a hug and surprising him. "Thank god you're back! Kantaro, he..."

Haruka stiffened. What had happened to his Kantaro?

"Yoko," he said sternly, pulling Yoko off him. "What happened to Kantaro"

"He, well, you see," Yoko said, continuing to cry. "After you left Kantaro went missing. I thought nothing of it until there was a knock at the door. When I answered it, there were two village men and they were carrying an unconscious Kantaro! He was running a high fever and everything! He..." Yoko's sobs worsened as she broke down in another crying fit.

"Yoko what is it!? Haruka demanded, voice filled with worry.

" He... he whispered a name and his beads broke! Haruka he wants to wake up! Please help him"

"Yoko," Haruko whispered, trying to sound reassuring. "I need you to tell me the name that Kantaro whispered."

"I don't know, it sounded like Daikai or something. It was too soft to understand." She tried to think of the name Kantaro had spoken.

"Was the name Daisuke?"

"That sounds like it. Oh gods, Haruka, please just help Kantaro!" Yoko then fell down to the floor sobbing loudly.

Haruka just then was able to see over Yoko and his sight wad locked onto Kantaro's bed where his love lay motionless. Quickly Haruka made his way over to Kantaro's bed side. Kantaro was paler then normal. He almost looked dead.

No, he wasn't dead, but he seemed like it. Haruka couldn't help but to blame himself for this. If he had only listened to Kantaro...

Getting a sober face Haruka got to work on exorcising the monster from Kantaro. He could blame himself all he wanted to later but not until he was sure Kantaro would be okay. After hours of working on the exorcism and chanting, Haruka was finally able to get Daisuke out of Kantaro. Unfortunately Daisuke did not want to go.

"Haruka why? I love you!" Daisuke yelled, gripping onto Haruka's arm, her ruby red eyes glistening with tears as her like-colored hair fell in front of her face. "Why don't you want to be with me?"

"Because," Haruka said sternly. "I do not care for you that way, and..." His voice softened and shined deep in the black depths of his eyes. "I care for Kantaro"

"Why?! What is so great about him?" Daisuke growled. "I could easily just take control of his body and kill him, or maybe me and you could have some fun..."

Haruka realized what Daisuke was suggesting and, at the same time that no matter that he loved Kantaro, he was not sure that Kantaro would return his feelings... that said, even if Kantaro never returned his love, he would still stand at Kantaro's side and protect him.

"What do you say, Haruka?" Daisuke's hands slowly ran down his chest, a seductive glint in her eyes as a sly smirk played across her face. "Want to have a bit of 'fun?"

Haruka snatched both Daisuke's wrists in a tight grip. "No," he growled. "I would never do such a thing to Kantaro, and I will not allow you nor anyone else to try and 'use' him!"

"Why?!" Daisuke yelled. "He will never return your feelings like I do! He will never understand you like I can! He is a human, he could never understand a monsters like us!"

"He understands me more than you will ever know, and whether or not he can return my feelings is up to him. Either way, I will stand by him. Now ," Haruka gripped tightly to both Daisuke's wrists in one of his hands as he reached his other hand into his coat and pulled out a sutra charm, "Time to finish what I should have done earlier"

Haruka cast the proper chant and sealed Daisuke away. Her last words were a scream of hatred as she was pulled in. Slowly he moved over to Kantaro's side, falling to his knees next to him.

"Kantaro," Haruka whispered his name as he placed his hand on Kantaro's cheek. "I promise you, I'll never allow this to happen again... so please, wake up. For me."

——

It had been almost a month now and Kantaro still hadn't woken up. His health had gotten better and all that was left for him was to wake up. It was killing Haruka to wait and watch the person who had freed him, and who seemed so strong, look like he was still on deaths door.

Haruka had yet to leave Kantaro's side; he had taken care of Yoko and she was her old self again, but not once had he left Kantaro. He just couldn't, for fear that as soon as he would even look away Kantaro would disappear.

Yoko, though back to her old self after her nervous breakdown, was starting to worry about Haruka. He hadn't eaten much nor slept at all. Not since he had saved Kantaro. He would just sit there with Kantaro and watch over him. She was also still slightly worried about Kantaro. He wasn't waking up. It was starting to scare her. She missed her Kan-chan. The one that was always being kind and lazy...

Haruka was seated at Kantaro's bedside just watching as he seemed to sleep peacefully. Changing focus for just a minute, he looked out the window and up into the night sky at the glowing full moon. Then, turning back to Kantaro, he jumped; Kantaro's eyes were open and they were focused on him!

"Haruka..." Kantaro's voice cracked slightly from not being used in so long.

"Kantaro!" Haruka leapt to his side. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"No, I am fine," Kantaro whispered, smiling at Haruka in a loving manner. "You came back. I thought you wouldn't"

"Of course I came back. Kantaro, I..." Haruka's voice faded off at the end.

"What is it, Haruka?" Kantaro asked as he sat up strait on his futon.

"Kantaro," Haruka sighed. "I love you, and even if you don't care for me in the same way I still want to stay by your side."

"Haruka..." Kantaro gave a warm smile, before placing his left hand on Haruka's cheek, turning him to face him.

Kantaro stared up into Haruka's black eyes and slowly leaned in close while stroking the older male's cheek. Gently he placed a soft timid kiss on Haruka's lips. The kiss was smooth and gentle; to Haruka it felt as if the kiss had been strong enough to stop time. Slowly, as Kantaro pulled away, time started to move again; and as they pulled apart Haruka realized that somehow during the kiss his hands had made their way around Kantaro's waist.

"I love you too, and I always will, Haruka. I just didn't think that someone like you could ever feel that way about someone as low as myself."

"Kantaro, you mean more to me that you could ever know." Haruka held Kantaro tightly. "Do you know why you seem to never attract any of the women you try to?"

Kantaro looked up towards Haruka with the most childish expression that Haruka had ever seen, one that only Kantaro could pull off. "No. Why"

"Because they envy you. You're so beautiful that they envy you. But that is their loss. 'Cause I will never give you away again"

Kantaro smiled and placed another gentle kiss on Haruka's lips, whispering as he pulled away a soft "thank you."

Not needing to hear any more and needing to feel those rose-petal lips against his again, Haruka slid his hand up Kantaro's small back, his fingers softly tracing up Kantaro's spine, before his hand reached behind Kantaro's head. Intertwining his fingers in the soft, messy, white hair, Haruka pulled him back in for a deeper more passionate kiss.

This was all Haruka had ever hoped for. Kantaro loved him and was kissing him. It didn't matter that Kantaro was human or that Haruka was 'the' Demon Eating Goblin. They loved each other and that was enough.

Kantaro's hand dropped to Haruka's chest and gripped his shirt tightly as the kiss grew deeper.

"Kantaro," Haruka moaned.

"Please, Haruka," Kantaro moaned back. "Please"

Haruka pulled away slightly and stared down to Kantaro, his black eyes full of hope and love. "Are you sure Kantaro? Once a monster mates, it is for life. We would be forever bonded to one another. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes, Haruka. I spent my whole life searching for you, and since I have found you I have never wanted you leave me. Please Haruka, I want to be yours... forever"

Haruka smiled and nodded his head, as he leaned back down to claim Kantaro's swollen lips into another passionate kiss, that would seal a promise of a relationship to out-last time..

* * *

**A/N:**_ I would like to know if anyone would like Part two to be a lemon or not. So if you would review and let me know what ya think, K K!_


End file.
